Drohende Schatten (Kapitel)
"Drohende Schatten" ist das neunzehnte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunzehnte Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Sie suchen Zuflucht in Shadar Logoth. Mat, Rand und Perrin machen einen heimlichen Ausflug und treffen dabei einen Mann namens Mordeth, der ihre Hilfe bei einer Schatzsuche will. Er stellt sich als Monster heraus und die Jungen fliehen. Moiraine erzählt ihnen, wie Aridhol zu Shadar Logoth wurde. In der Nacht müssen sie fliehen, weil Trollocs in der Stadt sind. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Shadar Logoth Sie durchqueren die verlassene Ruinenstadt auf der Suche nach einem Versteck. Trotz der teilweise eingestürzten Gebäude wirkt Shadar Logoth viel großartiger als Baerlon. Während er sich staunend umsieht, denkt Rand, dass Thom, Moiraine und Lan sich sicherlich sehr über sie amüsiert haben, als sie von Baerlon so beeindruckt waren. thumb|left|150px Schließlich hält Lan vor einem großen Gebäude, und Moiraine erklärt sich einverstanden. Der Behüter weist die Männer an, sich um die Pferde zu kümmern, bevor er Moiraine hinein trägt. Nynaeve und Egwene folgen ihnen sofort und überlassen die Arbeit den anderen. Thom grollt ihnen, fordert jedoch die Jungen auf, ihm zu helfen und gemeinsam versorgen sie die Tiere. Als sie hinein kommen, hat Lan Moiraine bereits ein Lager bereitet und Nynaeve streitet sich mit ihm darüber, dass nur sie Moiraine helfen kann, da diese sich nicht selbst mit der Einen Macht behandeln kann. Moiraine bittet Lan, sich zu entspannen, da Nynaeve es nicht besser wüsste. Diese fragt, was die Aes Sedai damit meint, und Moiraine erklärt, sie hätte eingesehen, dass Nynaeves Fähigkeiten und ihr Wissen ihnen mehr nützen, als sie gedacht hatte. Damit spielt sie auf Nynaeves Fähigkeiten mit der Einen Macht an, die diese unbewusst zum Heilen einsetzt. Dann bittet sie um ein Mittel, dass sie eine Stunde lang ruhig schlafen kann. Rand hört nicht weiter zu, und folgt Thom in einen anderen Raum, wo sie die Pferde absatteln. Nur Mat hilft nicht, sondern sieht durch die anderen Ausgänge hinaus. Er ist sehr neugierig, doch Perrin erklärt ihm, um sein Pferd müsste er sich selbst kümmern. Er tut es, doch er wirkt dabei so abwesend, dass Rand ihn anspricht. thumb|150px Perrin lacht ihn aus, als Mat erklärt, er habe nur nachgedacht, und er rechtfertigt sich, dass er an die Worte gedacht hat, die er in der Schlacht gerufen hat. Er sagt, es sei als habe ein Toter mit seiner Stimme gesprochen, was ihm nicht gefällt. Mat könnte schon die Veranlagung zu den Erinnerungen haben, die die Finn ihm später geben. Perrin lacht erneut und zieht ihn damit auf, dass er vielleicht der wiedergeborene Aemon ist. thumb|left|150px Doch Thom weist ihn scharf zurecht und sagt, es sei gefährlich, das zu sagen, denn die Toten könnten wiedergeboren werden, oder einen anderen Körper übernehmen. Er sagt, dass er schon davon gehört hat, dass das alte Blut, von dem Moiraine sprach, manchmal durchbrach. Er sagt, Mat wisse jetzt, dass seine Wurzeln weit zurückweichen, wo die meisten Leute kaum mehr wüssten, als dass sie einen Vater haben. Dieser Gedanke macht Rand bitter, da er an das Gespräch mit Nynaeve in Baerlon denken muss. Beobachter und Jäger (Kapitel) Mat nickt zustimmend, doch er ist noch nicht völlig überzeugt und fragt, ob es etwas damit zu tun hätte, dass die Trollocs sie verfolgen. Thom sagt ihm, er solle nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern sich lieber darauf konzentrieren, heil aus dieser Situation zu kommen. Dann verlässt er den Raum. Rand sagt zu Mat, dass sie alle gemeinsam darin stecken, doch dieser lacht nur unglücklich. Er sagt, sie sollten sich die Stadt ansehen, solange sie noch Tageslicht haben, immerhin wären hier keine Menschen, die sie herumschubsen oder auf sie herabsehen. Perrin erinnert ihn an die Trollocs, doch Mat erinnert sie daran, dass Lan gesagt hatte, sie würden diese Stadt nicht betreten. thumb|150px Perrin sagt, er erinnert sich auch daran, dass die Stadt früher Aridhol hieß und ein Verbündeter von Manetheren war. Rand fügt hinzu, dass es wohl die größte Stadt damals gewesen sein muss, wenn die Trollocs sie immer noch fürchten, immerhin hatten sie keine Angst, die Zwei Flüsse zu betreten. Mat fordert sie auf, zu gehen, doch Perrin wendet ein, dass sie erst Moiraine benachrichtigen sollten. Doch Mat ist dagegen, da man sie sicher nicht weg lassen würde. Er verspottet Perrin ein wenig, so dass dieser schließlich einlenkt. Leise gehen sie hinaus durch den hinteren Eingang und beeilen sich, bis sie einen Häuserblock weit von dem Gebäude weg sind. Dort beginnt Mat zu tanzen und zu jubeln, während er lachend die Stadt betrachtet. Perrin lacht ebenfalls, doch Rand fühlt sich unangenehm berührt, weil er an die Stadt aus seinem ersten Traum denken muss. Er fordert die anderen auf, sich zu beeilen, damit sie mehr besichtigen können. Anfangs noch begeistert, ernüchtern sie nach und nach, da die großartigen Paläste zwar sehr aufregend sind, doch alles andere, das sie finden, ist alt und zerfällt, sobald sie es berühren. Als die Schatten schließlich länger werden, wollen Rand und Perrin zurück, um zu schlafen, doch Mat besteht darauf, dass sie nach Schätzen suchen sollen, die es hier irgendwo geben muss. thumb|200px Er schlägt vor, auf einen der Türme zu steigen, um sich umzusehen, doch eine Männerstimme warnt sie, dass diese nicht sicher sind. Erschrocken springen sie auf und sehen einen Mann im Schatten stehen. Er entschuldigt sich, dass er nicht zu ihnen kommt, da seine Augen sich noch nicht an das Licht gewöhnt haben. Rand fragt, wer der Mann ist und sagt, sie hätten die Stadt für leer gehalten. Der Fremde stellt sich als Mordeth vor und scheint zu erwarten, dass sie ihn kennen, und fragt sie dann, was sie dort tun, da schon lange niemand mehr in Aridhol war. Rand sagt, sie wären auf dem Weg nach Caemlyn und hätten hier ein Nachtlager gesucht. Mordeth denkt darüber nach Er kennt Caemlyn nicht, da es zu seiner Lebenszeit noch nicht existierte. und fragt dann, ob sie sich ihm anschließen wollen. Perrin fragt erneut, was er in der Stadt macht, und Mordeth erzählt, er würde Schätze suchen. Mat ist sofort interessiert, und Rand glaubt, Mordeth lächeln zu sehen. Der Mann sagt, er hätte so viel gefunden, dass er es nicht allein fort schaffen kann, und will ihnen etwas abgeben, wenn sie ihm helfen. Mat läuft sofort zu ihm und sagt, sie würden helfen. Die beiden verschwinden in der Dunkelheit. Rand sagt, sie könnten Mat nicht allein lassen, also folgen er und Perrin den beiden. Sie gehen tief hinunter, in den Keller unter dem Palast, so weit, bis sogar Mat sich unwohl zu fühlen beginnt. Es ist dunkel um sie, so dass sie sich vorwärts tasten müssen, doch Mordeth sagt, es gäbe Licht unten. Schließlich kommen sie in einen von Fackeln beleuchteten Korridor, und Mordeth eilt voraus. Rand merkt, dass etwas mit dem Mann nicht stimmt, doch irgendwie kommt er nicht darauf, obwohl er ihn ganz genau mustert. Doch dann kommen sie in einen Raum mit Ruß geschwärzten Wänden, in dem so viel Gold liegt, dass es sie blendet. Mat stürzt sich sofort gierig darauf und auch Rand ist fasziniert, denn er hat sich solche Schätze bisher noch nicht einmal erträumt. Er sagt, sie würden Säcke brauchen, müssten aber bis zum nächsten Tag warten. Perrin zieht eine mit Juwelen verzierte Axt aus einem Haufen und schwingt sie grinsend, während er sagt, dass die anderen sich sicher überzeugen lassen, wenn sie das sehen. Mordeth wird hellhörig und fragt, ob sie nicht allein sind. Mat zählt die Namen der anderen abgelenkt auf und sagt, sie würden nach Tar Valon reiten. Rand hält erschrocken die Luft an und sieht zu Mordeth, der auf einmal ängstlich aussieht. Vorwurfsvoll sagt der Mann, sie hätten behauptet, sie wollten nach Caemlyn. Perrin erklärt, sie könnten trotzdem am nächsten Morgen zurückkommen um ihm zu helfen. Doch Mordeth schüttelt den Kopf, er sagt, sie könnten nehmen, was sie wollen, außer einer Sache, Etwas bringt Mordeth dazu, von ihnen abzulassen, als er sie angreifen will, doch Rand kann es nicht sehen und es wird später auch nicht mehr genannt. Außerdem sagt er, sie könnten alles mitnehmen, was sie wollen, außer einer Sache. Da Mat den Dolch in der Hand hält, den er auch aus Shadar Logoth mitnehmen will, muss dieser Gegenstand mehr sein als nur eines der vielen Stücke, die das Böse der Stadt nach draußen tragen können. doch die kann er nicht mehr aussprechen, denn in diesem Moment wird Rand klar, was ihn an Mordeth stört und laut sagt er, dieser hätte keinen Schatten. Mat lässt sofort alles fallen und alle starren Mordeth an, der plötzlich gar nicht mehr ängstlich aussieht, sondern hungrig. Seine Gestalt beginnt zu wachsen, bis sein Kopf an die Decke stößt, und er streckt die Hände nach ihnen aus. Rand stolpert schreiend rückwärts, und will sein Schwert ziehen, doch er verfängt sich in seinem Umhang. Dann hört er Mordeth schreien, und als er sich wieder umdreht, sieht er Perrin immer noch mit der Axt und Mat mit einem Dolch. Mordeth kauert in einer Ecke, so weit entfernt von ihnen wie möglich. Mat sagt, der Mann habe sie betrogen, und Mordeth beginnt zu schreien, dass sie alle tot sind. Dann streckt er seinen Körper plötzlich unnatürlich und verschwindet wie Rauch durch einen winzigen Spalt in der Wand. Perrin sagt, dass sie sofort weg müssen, doch Mat erinnert an den Schatz. Perrin erwidert, er wolle nichts davon, und schreit das auch den Wänden zu. Rand wirft Mat vor, ob er wolle, dass Mordeth ihnen folgt, oder vielleicht auf dessen Rückkehr warten will. Mat versucht zu protestieren, doch sie zerren ihn einfach mit sich zum Gang. Dann beginnen die Lichter zu erlöschen, und jetzt rennt auch Mat, ohne sich weiter zu wehren. Schreiend stürmen sie die Treppe hinauf auf die Straße, so eilig, dass sie stolpern. Die Sonne steht schon sehr tief und die Schatten scheinen nach ihnen zu greifen, für Rand sehen sie wie Mordeth aus. Er sagt, dass sie draußen sind, und Mat will etwas sagen Er hat den Dolch mitgenommen., doch Perrin unterbricht ihn. Rand sieht sich um und jetzt hat er ganz eindeutig das Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet werden. An den Blicken seiner Freunde sieht er, dass sie es auch fühlen und sagt, sie würden in der Mitte der Straße und außerhalb der Schatten bleiben. Sie gehen so schnell, wie sie können, während die Augen ihnen zu folgen scheinen. Wann immer ein Schatten die Straße überdeckt, rennen sie schreiend hindurch, bis sie endlich das Gebäude erreichen, in dem sie das Lager aufgeschlagen haben. Als sie sich ihm nähern, sind die beobachtenden Augen plötzlich verschwunden. Trotzdem rennen sie die letzten Meter, bis sie keuchend in den Raum kommen. Außer Lan sind alle da und Nynaeve beginnt sie sofort auszuschimpfen, da sie sich nicht abgemeldet haben, und der Behüter auf der Suche nach ihnen ist. Moiraine, die bis kurz zuvor noch sehr angespannt war, hat sich jetzt beruhigt. Sie erklärt, sie hätten nicht gehen sollen und sie würden später darüber reden. Sie fragt, was geschehen ist, und Mat wirft ihr vor, dass sie behauptet hätte, sie wären in Sicherheit und die Trollocs würden nicht in die Stadt kommen. Moiraine macht sofort einen Schritt auf ihn zu und fragt scharf, ob sie Trollocs gesehen haben. Rand verneint, und dann erzählen alle drei gleichzeitig von ihrem Treffen mit Mordeth. Als Rand den Namen des Mannes nennt, wird aus Moiraines bisher leicht besorgter Miene sofort völlige Aufmerksamkeit und sie fragt, ob er sicher sei. Eingeschüchtert bestätigen sie das, und sie fragt, ob er sie berührt, oder ihnen etwas gegeben hätte. Rand verneint das und Mat wirft Moiraine erneut vor, dass sie behauptet hätte, sie wären sicher. Er fragt, was sie hätten denken sollen, und Moiraine erklärt, sie hätten überhaupt nicht gedacht, denn ein Ort, der selbst Trollocs ängstigt, sollte jeden Menschen vorsichtig werden lassen. Nynaeve sagt, Mat wäre Schuld, da er immer auf solche Ideen kommt. Moiraine beobachtet immer noch die drei jungen Männer und erzählt, dass gegen Ende der Trolloc-Kriege eine Armee des Schattens in der damals schon verlassenen Stadt lagerte. Sie kamen nicht wieder und Kundschafter fanden Waffen, Blut und Nachrichten in der Trolloc-Sprache. Später fand man nichts mehr davon, doch seit dem Wagen sich Schattenwesen nicht mehr in die Stadt. Rand fragt ungläubig, warum sie dann gerade hier lagern sollten, und Moiraine sagt, wenn sie geblieben wären, hätten sie erfahren, dass sie Schutzamulette gegen das Böse von Shadar Logoth ausgelegt hat. Tagsüber seien sie davor sicher, da das Böse sich dann vor der Sonne versteckt. Egwene fragt nach, da Moiraine die Stadt Aridhol genannt hatte, und sie jetzt Shadar Logoth nennt. Also erzählt die Aes Sedai ihnen davon, wie Aridhol, eine der Zehn Nationen, damals vom Bösen erfasst wurde, das in Gestalt von Mordeth kam, sich gegen das Licht verschloss und schließlich von sich selbst verschlungen wurde. Mashadar lebt jetzt in den Mauern und nur Mordeth überlebte, wurde aber von Mashadar eingesperrt. Wenn aber jemand ihn bis zu den Mauern von Shadar Logoth begleitet, kommt er wieder hinaus in die Welt. Entsetzt sagt Perrin, dass Mordeth wollte, dass sie ihn mit dem Schatz zu seinen Pferden begleiten, die vermutlich außerhalb stehen sollten. Mat fragt, ob sie jetzt wirklich sicher sind, da Mordeth ihnen nichts gegeben hat und sie nicht berührte. Er denkt daran, dass er den Dolch genommen hat und versucht sich vermutlich vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen, da dieser ihn schon zu beeinflussen beginnt. Moiraine bestätigt, dass sie sicher sind und sagt, dass sie schlafen sollten, denn die Amulette würden sie beschützen, bis Lan zurückkehrt. Nynaeve sagt, dass er schon lange fort ist, doch Moiraine beruhigt sie, dass es ihm gut ginge. Sie erklärt, dass jemand für ihn schon das Gelübde ablegte, gegen den Dunklen König zu kämpfen, als er noch in der Wiege lag, und sie es wüsste, wenn ihm etwas geschehen würde. Dann sagt sie der Seherin, dass sie sich ausruhen soll. Moiraine weiß bereits, wie Nynaeve für Lan empfindet, obwohl es dieser vermutlich selbst noch nicht klar ist. Doch als sie sich hinlegen, sieht Rand, dass sie selbst besorgt hinaus blickt. Er ist so müde, dass er sich schlafen legt, doch er träumt schlecht und erwacht schließlich in der Dunkelheit. Lan ist immer noch nicht zurück und er fühlt sich, als würden die Amulette gar nichts bewirken. Er legt neues Holz aufs Feuer und versucht sich zu beruhigen, dann legt er sich wieder hin. Allerdings kommt Lan plötzlich zurück und Moiraine erhebt sich sofort. Der Behüter legt ihr drei Trolloc-Abzeichen hin und sagt, es wären Trollocs innerhalb der Stadtmauern, dann weckt er alle. Die Aes Sedai beginnt ihre Sachen zu packen und fragt, wie viele es sind und ob sie wissen, dass die Gruppe sich in der Stadt befindet. Lan erzählt, dass sie so verängstigt sind, dass die Myrddraal sie vorwärts treiben müssen, sie wollen die Stadt so schnell wie möglich durchqueren, und wenn sie nicht geradewegs auf das Lager der Gruppe zu marschieren würden, könnten sie einfach hier bleiben und abwarten. Moiraine fragt, ob es noch etwas gibt, da er zögert, und Lan sagt, die Myrddraal würden zwar die Trollocs zwingen, doch er weiß nicht, was die Myrddraal zwingt. Egwene flüstert erschüttert, es wäre der Dunkle König, doch Nynaeve sagt, sie solle nicht närrisch sein. Moiraine sagt, er wäre es nicht, doch sie müssten sofort weg. Nynaeve fragt, ob sie wirklich den Schutz der Amulette verlassen sollen, und Moiraine erklärt, sie könnte die Trollocs nur mit der Einen Macht aufhalten, was die Amulette zerstören würde. Sie will nicht wegrennen, doch sie haben keine andere Wahl. Mat fragt, was sie tun sollen, wenn mehr Trollocs außerhalb der Mauern lagern, und Moiraine erklärt, sie wäre jetzt wieder ausgeruht genug für ihren ursprünglichen Plan. Sie will zum Fluss, um dort ein Floss zu bauen und diesen zu überqueren, oder ein Händlerboot anhalten. Als die anderen sie verständnislos ansehen, erklärt sie, Trollocs und Myrddraal würden Wasser nur im absoluten Notfall überqueren oder überhaupt betreten. Rand fragt, ob sie dann in Sicherheit wären, und Lan erklärt, dass die Trollocs sich genauso gegen den Bau von Flößen wehren würden wie gegen das Betreten von Shadar Logoth, so dass die eine Hälfte vermutlich weg rennt, und die andere ertrinkt. Moiraine sagt, sie sollten endlich aufsteigen, denn Reden können sie, wenn sie am Fluss sind. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran - auch als Herr der Sieben Türme * Thom Merrilin * Mordeth Erwähnt * Aemon al Caar al Thorin * Dunkler König - auch als Schäfer der Nacht und Vater der Lügen * Alsbet Luhhan * Tam al'Thor * Thorin al Toren al Ban * Balwen Mayel * Caar al Thorin al Toren * Rhea (Grenzlande) * Mashadar Tiere * Bela * Aldieb * Mandarb * Wolke Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Seherin Berufe * Gaukler Erwähnt * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel * Trollocs ** Dha'vol * Schattenfreunde - auch Freunde der Dunkelheit * Myrddraal - auch als Halbmensch * Schattenlords * Zehn Nationen Orte * Shadar Logoth Erwähnt * Baerlon ** Zum Hirsch und Löwen * Emondsfeld ** Weinquellen-Schenke * Caemlyn * Tar Valon * Aridhol * Manetheren * Grenzlande * Aleth Loriel Gegenstände * Reiherschwert * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth - als Dolch Kräuter * Fuchsschwanzgras * Marisin Ereignisse Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege * Pakt der Zehn Nationen * Zerstörung der Welt * Der Fall von Alethloriel Sonstige Eine Macht * Eine Macht * Wächter-Amulett Alte Sprache * Shadar Logoth - Ort-An-dem-der-Schatten-wartet, Wartende Schatten Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Shadar Logoth Kategorie:Kapitel